Ancient Outback
|Japanese Name = Red Plains |Description = A huge area, consisting of wide open fields and red dust. The Area's most notable feature is a huge peak, wich can be seen from the almost every area. This peak is said to be the home for a well-known Elder Dragon. |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Heat (only during the day), Strong winds, occasional Dust Devils |Small monsters = Aptonoth, Cephalos, Genprey, Hermitaur, Jaggi, Kelbi, Konchu, Maccao, Micachalophin, Slagtoth, Velociprey, Vespoid |Big monsters = Anjanath, Aquitaivas, Astalos, Barroth, Cantios, Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur, Diablos, Black Diablos, Eumurikos, Gajuthanu, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Great Maccao, Kecha Wacha, Megiagura, Mikiragaan, Monoblos, Killerspear Monoblos, White Monoblos, Negureginos, Pachalophin, Pirhaktor, Plesioth, Queen Konchu, Qurupeco, Rathian, Sand Barioth, Seltas, Seregios, Solmaron, Rampant Solmaron, Warlord Solmaron, Tautogoth, Velocidrome, Voluron, Waeopial, Zabarugga Chameleos, Kushala Daora, Lunastra, Nalmados |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |Climate = Rather dry |Weather = Sunny at the day - Windy and Stormy at night |Secret Areas = 1 |UW Areas = None |Shortcuts = 1 }}The Ancient Outback is hot and dry area that is windy almost every time. It consits of wide open fields made of red dust. Some of them are covered in dry grass, while the central area contains a moderately sized lake. During the day, this area is sunny and hot, while being windy and stormy during the night. Manano Village is located within this Outback. General Description Layout Plains The first base camp is in the south west of the area, located within some of the larger plains. It is comprised of large, open fields with little foliage - only some patches of dry grass. Mountains and a lake can be seen in the distance. Progressing to the north will lead to the lake, while landmark of the south eastern part is a large, dried out tree. Monsters like Aptonoth, Jaggi and even Hermitaurs are often found here. Around The Lake While progressing through the plains, one comes closer and closer to the lake. The ground starts getting more uneven, as well as becoming muddy. At one side of the lake, there is a large stone wall, belonging to the mountains around the whole area. One can enter the stone wall through a large opening. This is especially useful for hiding from larger monsters. One can also swim through the lake, getting to an area only accessible from there. Most large monsters spawn here, while Plesioth and other aquatic monsters usually begin either in the water or at the smaller beach on the other side of the lake. Cave System As the name already points out, the caves are a vast and huge part of the whole location. Within some of the caves, one may find some large, primitive looking paintings and drawings. Manano Villagers sometimes come here, to perform a sort of ritual, honoring their ancestors. Most of the caves have a dead end, however, four of them lead to areas - one back to the lake, one into a small Felyne Settlement, one to a large chamber and one to a wyvern nest. The chamber contains the remains of a very huge, unknown being. These bones are incredibly large, while also looking a lot like those found in the Primal Forest - yet, while having an impressive size, they are considerably smaller than those found in the Primal Forest. The wyvern nest serves as a sleeping area for most creatures able to fly, yet Negureginos also spawn here, even though they can only glide. The explanation for this is their ability to climb even the steepest slopes. Food Chain (MHFE) Bottom *Velocidrome *Gendrome *Great Jaggi *Great Maccao *Queen Konchu *Cephadrome *Qurupeco *Daimyo Hermitaur *Kecha Wacha Middle *Barroth *Zabarugga *Waeopial *Anjanath *Plesioth *Rathian Top *Astalos *Sand Barioth *Aquitaivas *Monoblos *White Monoblos *Diablos *Black Diablos *Megiagura *Seregios *Voluron *Cantios *Gajuthanu *Negureginos *Mikiragaan *Solmaron *Rampant Solmaron *Warlord Solmaron Special *Chameleos *Kushala Daora *Lunastra *Nalmados Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Saltaroo:' A moderately sized relative of kangaroos. What sets it apart from its cousins is the large, scaly tail, with which it sometimes digs out nutritious roots. **'Red Saltaroo:' Larger, red versions of the saltaroo. What a beautiful tail they have! *'Red Cutaipan:' Small, highly poisonous snake. Be careful and try not to anger it or it will poison you. The same goes for monsters... *'Blissbill:' A hrebivorous bird that feeds on fruits and seeds. Comfortable around humans and common near Astera, Manano and even Yukumo. *'Paratoad:' A toad that releases paralyzing gas on impact. Its effect is potent enough to paralyze even large monsters. |-|Aquatic= *'Whetfish:' A fish with a dorsal fin hard enough to be used to sharpen weapons. **'Grindfish:' Subspecies of the Whetfish with jagged dorsal fins. Why exactly they developed like this is unknown, however, the scales are less useful for sharpening weapons. Maybe they can help with cutting your food... (combine the fin with any kind of edible item to temporarily multiply the item amount by 2). **'Great Whetfish:' A jumbo-sized Whetfish. Its dorsal fin surpasses even whetstones in its sharpness. *'Sushifish:' A fatty fish popular among hunters. Its scales are rich in nutrients and can restore health. **'Great Sushifish:' A jumbo-sized Sushifish. Generously plump from its bountiful supply of food. |-|Airborne= *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. Music Theme Unique Items Notes *The scientists in Manano speculate that the large skeletons found here and in the Primal Forest belong to some kind of Mohran species. *Megiagura and Nalmados are usually not found in this area. **They were forced to leave their home - or, in Nalmados's case the hibernation area - due to a sudden and abrupt climate change. *During an expedition, one can copy the paintings and drawings in the cave and bring them to the Manano Scientists to decipher and interpret. **For some reason, the drawings change every so often. Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis